User talk:67.239.50.209
__TOC__ Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! : 06:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. : 03:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't delete discussions Hello, 67.239.50.209. It has come to my attention that you have recently deleted part or all of the text on a talk page, that was not vandalism. This is a violation of one the policies on the wiki, seen here, in which you can not delete discussions from a talk page with exception of obvious vandalism, flaming, or spam. If you would like to archive your talk page, please ask an administrator. If you continue to delete discussions off talk pages, you will eventually be subject to a block. Thank you for understanding, have a nice day! :Please don't delete talk messages. Argorrath (talk) 05:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bullshit. If you were an admin on Wikipedia for 10 years, then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have vandalized on this IP, you would have signed your posts, you would have learned to listen to what was told to you and not cite policies at incorrect places, and know accounts cannot be deleted. Plus you're using this IP for ban evasion a day prior to the expiry. 15:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm an admin on Wikipedia on an other account, computer and IP. I know accounts can't be deleted, but you could permanently ban it. I'm also not into Call of Duty anymore, I've moved on to Battlefield. And I never edited much on here anyways. ' 05:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC)' Do you play Battlefield? If you do, I have a PS3, if you also have it on PS3, we could play, if you would like to. ' 05:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC)' Re: Hey Juvenile! First off, accounts can't be deleted, I've already told you that. And second, I'm not gonna do what you demand for as long as you're calling me juvenile which I'm not. 09:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :And seeing your replies above, I'm still calling that you're lying, a WP admin would not behave like you have. And yes, I have a PS3 on which I play a lot of BF, but quite frankly I do not wish to play with you, for reasons obvious. 09:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :"juvenile, which I'm not" according to your age on your profile, you're 16, that's a juvenile's age, 18 years old is adulthood. "And seeing your replies above, I'm still calling that you're lying, a WP admin would not behave like you have.", your unsubstantiated opinion. "And yes, I have a PS3 on which I play a lot of BF, but quite frankly I do not wish to play with you, for reasons obvious.", that you'll get beaten or we could play Co-op mission, so you wouldn't have to worry about your defeat in Multiplayer. ' 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC)' ::First, juvenile means a young child; I'm a teenager, not a young child, even though I'm still not an adult yet. Second, it's not only my opinion, it's obvious you have never been an admin on the WP based on your behavior and acts (including your breaking of almost wiki-wide policies and using this IP to vandalize). Third, don't act smug, you probably don't even know how good I am at it. I don't want to play with you because of the way you've been talking to me, I wouldn't give a fuck even if you handed my ass to me because I'm not afraid to get beaten. Plus you live in the States, so the connection would be a big problem. 18:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::"First, juvenile means a young child;", according to the law, it's below the age of 18. "Second, it's not only my opinion, it's obvious you have never been an admin on the WP based on your behavior and acts (including your breaking of almost wiki-wide policies and using this IP to vandalize).", actually your claim still remains unsubstantiated, so it's only your opinion and unevidenced claim. "Plus you live in the States, so the connection would be a big problem.", I played some people in Japan and Saudi Arabia, so I doubt it would be a problem. 67.239.50.209 19:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Right, since you're apparently unwilling to deal with anyone under the age of 18, I'm telling you as a 21 year old, and thus over the age of majority both in the UK and the US, that we're not interested in dealing with you any more. Any further harassment of wiki staff will result in your IP being blocked as well as your account. 19:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If you have any idea, that's what I wanted, my account to be blocked or IP, but the person above you refuses to block any. ' 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC)' :No, what you have asked for is for your account to be deleted in the hopes of hiding your past transgressions. This will not happen. 19:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :"permanently ban", as I asked for before, either IP or account, because I got a new computer, account and IP. So fourth, this IP and account are useless. "your past transgressions", an unsubstantiated claim. Also I don't care what you believe, because there's nothing you can do, you could block my IP, but as metioned before, I have a new one already, the only thing it would do is help get rid of an outdated account. ' 19:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC)' "Wikipedia Admin" Also, all we have to go on is your word that you are a Wikipedia admin. Even if it were true, and we have no reason to believe it is since you have provided no evidence to that effect, it is also irrelevant. 19:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I never claimed it was relevant or needed consideration and neither do I care you believe it. ' 19:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC)' :So why do you claim it? It's obviously false; someone who was an admin for ten years wouldn't brake such policies as , and , not to mention lacking general knowledge such as the fact that you should sign your posts, that accounts cannot be deleted and that permanently banning IP addresses is forbidden by the terms of service. You initially wanted to claim to make yourself and your argument look better, and when anyone tries to throw logic at you and deny that you are one, you only say "it's your opinion". You would have given proof on it. It's like I went around saying "I invented the telephone", but not give any sort of proof that I actually did and shoot down logic by stating any disagreements are mere opinions. I could block you and all your IPs simply for saying such a lie, but since getting blocked is what you want, I'm not gonna do it, who knows what you're planning on doing with it. You'll only get a clean start if you actually forget this debate and fucking move on. 19:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :"So why do you claim it?", I claim it to prove it doesn't matter that you're an admin or that I am and that you're no differant, then one that isn't, to disprove fallacious appeal to authority. I am an admin on Wikipedia, I don't care if you believe, simply because that's not the point. "wouldn't brake such policies as WP:CIVIL, WP:CLEANSTART and WP:VANDALISM,", an unsubstantaited claim. "not to mention lacking general knowledge such as the fact that you should sign your posts,", I do. "that accounts cannot be deleted and that permanently banning IP addresses is forbidden by the terms of service.", however you can permanently ban accounts. "You initially wanted to claim to make yourself and your argument look better, and when anyone tries to throw logic at you and deny that you are one, you only say "it's your opinion". You would have given proof on it. It's like I went around saying "I invented the telephone", but not give any sort of proof that I actually did and shoot down logic by stating any disagreements are mere opinions.", is there proof that a certain person invented the telephone, yes. Fallacious appeal to authority, still doesn't produce evidence or "logic". As mentioned before I don't care if you believe it, because that's not even the point. "I could block you", good "and all your IPs", what's my other IP, you don't know. "simply for saying such a lie,", unsubstantiated claim again. "but since getting blocked is what you want, I'm not gonna do it, who knows what you're planning on doing with it. You'll only get a clean start if you actually forget this debate and fucking move on.", doesn't matter if you block me or not, this computer is falling apart, I wouldn't be surprise it doesn't work in a week. The reason I come here is to debate, I've been debating for a least 25 years, I like debating. ::You like debating, huh? Well you're doing it like an asshole. You keep farming the word "unsubstantiated" like mad, you fail to listen to what I say. One thing I would like is you actually proving you're an admin on WP since that's what you so want me to believe (even though you say you don't care). Do me a favor and send my WP account ("User:MLGisNot4Me") a message with your admin account, until that happens I don't want to hear what you have to say. I could counter most of your points there but I don't see the point since you're gonna just ignore them and use the "unsubstantiated" on most of them (even when they are not so). And if you really want a new fresh start, fine. I'll block this IP and your old account, but if you ever bring this debate up again I won't be so compliant with your wishes. 20:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Look, we've got better things to do with our time than argue with some teenager with delusions of grandeur. If you want to leave, there is nothing stopping you leaving. You don't need us to block your IPs for that to happen. All you're doing now is jumping up and down and screaming for attention like a spoiled child. 20:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC)